


Drown Out the Noise

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, One Shot, Zombiestuck, not explicitly violent but I thought I'd tag it as such regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave could tell he was rambling. Anything to drown out the noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Out the Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha so yeah this took an absurd amount of time and I hate it and it sucks, but here's a Zombiestuck thingy yaaaay!!
> 
> Uhm, so I think what I'll do is scrap this line of thought and start fresh with a multi-chapter Zombiestuck thing with a lovely fem!Dave and Bro developing relationship/ angst/ sadstuck Stridercest thing because I drool over that kind of stuff ahahahahahahahafuck.

Dave hated the sound. The cool swish of a blade abruptly ending with the sickening squish when the blow landed- no electric clash of another blade meeting it, no smooth adrenaline when it cut through the air cleanly. Just dull thunks of bodies crashing to the ground, spraying up the carpet of debris beneath his sneakers.

Another stumbled forward with a slack jaw and reaching, gnarled fingers. He loped her arm off with a quick stroke and buried the first five inches of his katana between her eyes, concentrating on the roar of blood in his ears to drown out the noise.

She fell with a splutter and he turned around to see a second mangled form drop to the ground as Bro rolled his shoulders and stepped back.

"That should've been the last one..." He mumbled, scanning the store for any oncoming attackers. Dave's eyes scrutinized the dark corners as they stood silently in the center of the room.

"I think we're good." Bro spoke confidently, though his sword arm stayed poised and free. Dave dropped his own arm wearily and walked up to his brother to yank the duffel bag off his shoulders.

"Alright. Keep watch, Bro, I'll get the shit."

"Don't forget to find a pack of Marlboros." Bro tossed his request over his shoulder before he trotted up to the front of the store to peer out on the dark street.

Dave rolled his eyes before he jumped over the counter and shuffled around for the cigarettes. They lay scattered in the center amidst a sea of small change and bills. He regarded the boxes with rancid distaste, dragging out a half dozen packs of his brother's brand and dropping them into the bag.

He stood up and peered around the convenience store. Neither Strider could hardly believe their eyes when they saw the almost untouched oasis in the outskirts of suburban Houston. This kind of place just didn't exist anymore.

After a quick peek at his brother standing dutifully by the door, Dave slid over the counter and moved down the bread isle, stocking up on whatever he could het his hands on- whole wheat, triple fiber, gluten free- anything. He shoved in a couple jars of peanut butter, as many granola bars as he could fit, and- wait, was that a fucking gallon of apple juice? Hell. Fucking. Yes.

"Dave, get your ass in gear, there's a hoard coming down the north rode." Dave's heart seized and he nearly dropped his sword as Bro's warm breath tickled the back of his neck. He whirled around with his katana bared, furious with himself that he'd let his guard down so easily.

A moment later Dave was racing through the store, calling out to Bro as he stuffed the bag with as much as he could get his hands on. Bro flashstepped to and fro, piling in first aid supplies and Doritos and orange soda- anything he could reach. He snatched the bag off Dave and slung it across his shoulders as they skidded out the door on a wave of blood-spattered glass shards and splintered wood.

About twenty or so zombies lurched over the greying, cracked asphalt. Bro let out a curse beneath his breath, though his face remained ever emotionless and composed. Dave glanced up at him, cool features in place as well, though perhaps a little shaky. They'd never encountered a group this big before.

"Alright, little man. You ready for this?" Bro bounced lightly on the balls of his feet and slipped the bag off his shoulders, dropping it behind him and shaking out his hands. He paced off to the side, looking to draw some attention to himself.

Half of the group staggered forward towards Bro, teeth bared and snarling in guttural, sloppy groans. The other half careened after Dave with sickly stenches and the same inhuman sounds.

"So fucking ready, Bro, I'm about to jump the gun and rip on the motherfuckers. I think the better question would be if _they're_ ready to have their asses handed to them on a silver platter by two stunning Strider servants, who are just about to dish out some sweet justice as we speak. Hell, Batman himself isn't ready for this shit."

Dave could tell he was rambling. Anything to drown out the noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, criticism is welcome uwu


End file.
